Song of Sorrow
by chello8893
Summary: Thirty years have passed since Saya fell asleep, and it is finally time for her to awaken once more. However, the peace that her family enjoyed while she slept will soon come to an end as a new threat appears. One that will endanger her two nieces, as well as the human family she had grown to love so much. (Slow updates, sorry!)


_**Hello, hello! Thank you so much for checking out Song of Sorrow! This fan fiction is a bit different for me, because I've only ever written full fics for Fairy Tail. But I love Blood+ so much that I couldn't resist! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Happy reading! ^_^/**_

30 years. That's how long I watched her sleep. I would visit her every day, leaving one of the roses she loved so much. I always came late at night, so as not to accidentally cross paths with anyone from the past. Although, I wasn't sure why I avoided them. I knew I should thank them for taking care of her, but I couldn't. _They were_ her _family. Until she awakens, I will just watch over them._ And I had, just as I had watched over her the last 30 years.

Something felt different as I followed the long steps leading up to her resting place. _Perhaps,_ I dared to think, _it is finally time._ I walked a little faster, clutching the rose in my hand a little more tightly as I ascended the stairs.

There was someone standing in the open doorway of the family grave. As I grew closer, I recognized the man and knew he must have been called by the same feeling I'd had. _He always could read her, couldn't he?_ I had been jealous back then, watching the two of them laugh together so easily.

The man turned and smiled when he saw me. Although his face had aged, he still looked like the loyal comrade I had once fought beside to protect our most precious loved one. "Hey," he said. "Long time no see, Haji." It had been so long since I had heard my name—my real name—spoken aloud. On the off chance that I had been approached over the years, I had used a fake name. Again, I wasn't sure why I hadn't wanted anyone to know I had been here.

I nodded, approaching the doorway. "It's good to see you, Kai."

He turned back to look inside the small structure. "Is it almost time? I got a weird feeling this evening and thought it might be."

"I have felt her presence more strongly today than I have in a long time," I said, quietly. "I believe so."

"The girls are eager to meet her," he smiled, referring to the twins he had raised since birth. Being his nieces, he had volunteered to raise them, wanting to keep his younger brother's memory alive.

"They will be entering their own slumbers soon." It wasn't a question. Both he and I knew they would be, and I knew what that would mean for him. Because he was human, he may not be alive when they reawaken.

"I'm going to head back," Kai told me, putting his hands in his pockets. "It should be you here when she wakes up." He paused as he walked passed me, meeting my eyes. "Just promise you two won't leave without seeing us first, alright?"

Again, I nodded. "Once she has fully awakened we will come."

I heard his footsteps as he descended the stairs, but I didn't watch him go. Instead, I went inside, stopping only a few feet away from the large white cocoon. It looked the same, displaying no signs of movement from the inside.

I sat on the floor beside her resting place for several hours, waiting. When the sun began to rise and there had still been no change, I sighed and got to my feet. "I will be back tomorrow. Sleep well." I sat the fresh rose beside the cocoon before heading towards the doorway.

I stopped when I heard a quiet movement, turning towards it. The cocoon appeared to have opened, revealing the inside. I would have been concerned that it was empty, had I not spotted her first. She stood there silently, her wide red-brown eyes staring at me. Her black hair had grown long during her sleep, and it hung like a blanket around her, touching the ground. She was also incredibly pale and would require blood soon.

I remained still, waiting for her to react before making a move. If she hadn't regained all of her memories from before her slumber yet, I didn't want to frighten her. I felt relieved, however, when her lips pulled up in a soft smile. She tried to step towards me, but her muscles were still weak, so she stumbled and lost her footing.

I was there instantly, catching her before she reached the ground. "Careful," I warned.

Instead of answering, she lifted her hand and placed it on my face. "I knew you weren't dead," she whispered.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

Her thumb slowly stroked my cheek as she smiled tenderly up at me. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I put my hand over hers, "and I'm glad you're awake. Saya."


End file.
